


Flavor

by Queenofthefaceless



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gen, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthefaceless/pseuds/Queenofthefaceless
Summary: Oberyn calls you to his shared chamber again, this time with something particularly lustful on his mind, and is surprised to be the first one doing this for you.
Relationships: Ellaria Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand/Reader, Oberyn Martell/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Flavor

When you had arrived in Dorne weeks ago, you were utterly mesmerized by – well, everything that land had to offer.

The various scents were nothing but an immense sea of pleasure for your nostrils and your senses; the sun was beaming down on the people and the markets, making it all look like it had been drizzled in honey and cinnamon. The food was _insanely_ delicious, each fruit tasting sweeter than anything you had ever tried before, and the people were simply bewitching. Men and women alike, they had a certain complexion about them that just stunned you. They all smiled brightly and politely at you whenever you crossed paths with them, and they seemed to simply be enjoying all that Dorne had to offer to them.

And to spice things even more, you seemed to have caught the attention of the infamous Red Viper.

Prince Oberyn Martell, the most skilled and feared warrior in all of the Seven Kingdoms, but also – as his reputation preceded – an insatiable, sinful and generous lover.

He had observed you carefully throughout the days, engaged in polite conversations with you and showed you the sights personally, with the gorgeous Ellaria Sand by his side. Both had taken interest in you and, if everything you knew about them was to be true, then you had just become their latest pawn in their love game.

But you didn’t mind one bit. You had always been free spirited in your way of thinking and doing things, and you firmly believed that one should enjoy everything that the world had to offer, be it food or drinks or people. Both Oberyn and Ellaria were ravishing, individually and together, but you were merely afraid to not be able to handle them.

They shattered any fears you had when you first entered their private chambers one late evening. There were others in there as well, each and every one adoring and tasting each other freely, and you couldn’t help but do the same. It had been a long night, filled with fugitive moans, sluggish touches, tongues darting across skin and names being dropped in the midst of all the passion exuded.

You were surprised when Oberyn invited you to his chambers again, this time in a much more reserved fashion. He escorted you himself, his auburn eyes boiling you with the force of the sun, but you sensed something else in the way he carried himself this time.

“Is there anything the matter, my prince?” you asked.

“Not at all. Forgive me if I am a bit… flustered.”

You huffed, almost unable to believe.

“How can you be flustered, my prince? You who – “

You stopped yourself upon noticing the rise of his brow, curiosity striking him.

“You who are capable of providing so much pleasure and happiness to people, without shame or regret,” you finished, a knot twisting painfully in your throat.

He chuckled, opening the door to his chambers to you.

“When I first saw you, I thought you were one of the most beautiful people I have ever laid my eyes on. Ellaria agreed with me. And the way you acted that night, the way you sounded… I wanted something more.”

You stopped, heart pounding in between your ribs, nervousness washing over you.

“I wanted to do something which I haven’t had the opportunity for the last time,” he clarified, closing the door.

Your mouth was agape at the somewhat indecent and mysterious confession, and you turned your heard as a moan was heard from somewhere in the background. With wide eyes, you noticed Ellaria madly kissing a woman, and a man in between them stroking himself. You turned back to Oberyn, who flashed a reassuring and charming smile at you.

“What is it that you want to do, my prince?” you asked, barely breathing.

He approached you, removing the straps of your flowy robe, and smiled against your neck, his warm breath tickling your skin.

“I want to taste you,” he murmured.

Goosebumps arose on your skin as Oberyn’s lips pressed kisses across your neck and your collarbones. You huffed, head thrown backwards at the sheer ecstasy that man managed to provide to you with the simplest motions.

“Ellaria was in perfect agreement with me, pretty,” he said, standing on top of you as you sat on the large bed.

You were wordless, incapable of responding in any way. You shivered with anticipation, eager at the idea of having Oberyn bury himself inside of you.

“Nothing would be more pleasurable today than seeing my love get a taste of you, Y/N,” Ellaria said seductively, gesturing the woman to move upwards on her.

Realization finally came upon you and you hesitated for a fleeting moment.

As Oberyn kneeled before you, you sucked a breath in, rush of adrenaline hitting you unexpectedly. You were tingly and needy from the bare touch of his fingers grazing tantalizingly slowly on your thigh, advancing further up.

You grabbed his wrist to make him attentive.

“I – I can’t,” you muttered, face reddened with a peculiar shame.

“What is wrong?”

“I – “

How were you going to tell him, in the middle of all of that, that you were afraid because no one had ever touched you in that way before?

How were you going to tell him, the alleged king of love making of the Seven Kingdoms, that you were not accustomed to such a level of intimacy?

“I haven’t… done this… before,” you managed to get out.

Oberyn frowned, clearly taking it as a joke.

“It cannot be because someone of your beauty and style hasn’t been touched at all before,” he said. “I have the memory to prove it wrong.”

Both you and he chuckled for a bit, easing some of the tension.

“No, I – I have. I clearly have… but not… not like this. Not in… this way.”

Suddenly, Oberyn’s eyes dropped to his hand, still in your grasp and in the vicinity of your thigh, at last realizing.

Coy and playful as his nature was, he took both your hands into his and stared at you deeply. He somehow managed to make you feel like the only person in that room and in that land, although clearly the guttural moans that were echoed in the room were saying otherwise.

“Has no one ever went down on you, my pretty?”

You shook your head, gulping. His voice made inexplicable things to you, mere words arousing you past the thin edges of sanity.

When you had went with Oberyn and Ellaria in their chambers the last time, many movements had been done; Oberyn watched lustfully over you and Ellaria passionately kissing and thrashing against each other with an aching desire, but somehow, amid all of the motions, neither he nor Ellaria had noticed that you’ve been deprived of that particular experience.

“Will you let me change that?” he asked you.

You nodded immediately, biting your lower lip. Oberyn’s hands already parted your thighs, his touch delicate and yet the grip firm and strong. You went into a frenzy just because of that, and he smirked as he drew his face closer to your crotch, lifting his head just barely enough for you to see the naughty spark in his eyes.

“You are this aroused, my pretty?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me what made you like this.”

You hesitated, sneaking a glance in the corner and swallowing harshly at the sight of Ellaria having the woman right on her face and the man now in between Ellaria’s legs.

“Them. And you… touching my thighs.”

Oberyn glanced as well, smiling. He looked at you again, hunger visible all over his face.

“What that man is doing, that’s what I intend to do with you,” he told you.

“It looks good, my prince.”

“It feels a whole lot better, my pretty.”

Oberyn focused solely on you again, even though the sounds his partner and the couple made were arousing him as well. He dived his head back in between your legs, humming the second he reached your most sensitive and needy part.

“I think you’ll find this the most appealing, my pretty,” he said from somewhere down below.

You kept watching Ellaria and her partners doing their thing, their moans and grunts turning you on even more, and you involuntarily grabbed a fistful of Oberyn’s hair as you felt his warm breath against your crotch. His grunt shook you and it recoiled throughout your body, and you jerked your hips forward, much to his surprise and pleasure alike.

“You got very good instincts, Y/N. Remember to be as loud as you can and want to.”

“You may – even scream if you’d like,” Ellaria added, head thrown back in ecstasy.

You bit your lower lip in agreement, knowing that Oberyn could no longer see your face, but your eyes were so focused on the show in the corner that you couldn’t care less about technicalities.

The second Oberyn’s lips circled around you, his tongue teasing your already overstimulated flesh, you moaned longingly, tugging at his charcoal locks. His mouth was a teaser just like he was, and as he whispered sweet nothings down there, making you _feel_ his every word and every action, you could not contain your sounds.

The motions his tongue were making against you were _maddening_ ; he added his index into the game, teasing you still, and you moved your hips forward again, as if pleading to fuck his mouth. You felt the vibrations of his laughter and it took you by surprise to feel a burn inside of you, one that was different from anything else you’ve felt until then.

“F-Faster, my prince – _please_ – _yes_ – “

You couldn’t tell if he had responded verbally, but he sure did so physically: his tongue licked against you faster and his finger stroked you the same, all the while your hips moved forward against his face, an overwhelming need to ride him, however attainable, taking over you.

Your body seemed to move on its own when your climax hit you eventually, Oberyn’s skilled and wicked mouth working its magic against you. His hands gripped your thighs tighter in an attempt to hold you still, but the way your climax had washed over you and taken over you so feverishly, there was no way you could remain in one position – or in one piece.

Once you had calmed down, you remained sprawled on the bed, Oberyn suddenly hovering above you.

“Was that good, my pretty?” he asked you, leaning in to kiss you.

“Yes, my prince.”

“To you, it is Oberyn from now on. Understood?”

“Yes, m – Oberyn.”

He smiled, pecking your lips and thus leaving your own taste on your lips. You shivered again, flashing an ecstatic smile as well.

“You sound absolutely wonderful, Y/N,” Ellaria said approaching you both. “Doesn’t she, my love?”

“Oh, to be sure.”

“Mind if I try?”

Your eyes locked with Ellaria’s and both you and Oberyn nodded. The next thing you knew, you had Ellaria on top of you, burying her head in between your legs as well.

“And you taste fucking delicious,” she teased you.

You moaned again and again, knowing it was going to be another long evening.


End file.
